Renning
, Lening |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =Bertram |jap_alias = , Beufforres |gender =Male |race =Beorc |relatives =Ramon (Brother) Unnamed Sister-in-Law Elincia (Niece) |nationality =Crimea |occupation(s)=Commander of the Crimean Royal Knights (Formerly) |faction(s) =Crimean Royal Knights |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |firstseen =Chapter 26: Clash! (Path of Radiance) Chapter 4-E (Radiant Dawn) |class =Paladin (Path of Radiance) Gold Knight (Radiant Dawn) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Renning is a non-playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and a playable character in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Profile Renning is a member of the Crimean Royal family, and is the younger brother of King Ramon, making him Elincia's uncle. Bastian is loyal to him and Geoffrey is his disciple. He was successor to the throne of Crimea, held by his older brother King Ramon, and was the founder and commander of the Crimean Royal Knights. He personally helped lead the disarrayed Crimean forces against the invading Daein, marching to the front lines in order to help buy Elincia enough time to escape, but he was defeated along with the king after a direct confrontation with the Mad King Ashnard himself. However, instead of being killed like Ramon, Renning was captured by Daein and turned into their own knight, by experimenting on him with Izuka's feral elixir (which was meant only for laguz). He then became Bertram, one of the Four Riders of Daein in The Mad King's War. After the Crimean Liberation Army defeated him, Bastian realized Bertram was in fact Renning, and though he was thought to have perished during the battle at Fort Pinell, Bastian had secretly recovered his body with the intention of healing him of his ailment. During most of Radiant Dawn, Bastian had Renning in Castle Fayre, the former desperately trying to find a cure for the latter but to no avail. Some time after Daein's liberation Bastian hired Volke to seek a cure for Renning, which led to the eventual capture of Izuka and his detainment at Castle Fayre. Once Ashera cast her judgement upon Tellius, Bastian and Geoffrey set off with the still-crazed Renning and the fugitive Izuka to search for Reyson. After Izuka is slain, Reyson heals Renning with the Galdr of Rebirth, and the latter joins the party the night before the decisive battle within the Tower of Guidance. Geoffrey did mention that he now held Renning's old title and that he "wouldn't give it up easily". Renning then said that he "would remind him why he once held that position". At the end of Radiant Dawn, instead of becoming king, he decided to help Queen Elincia, his niece, govern Crimea. Personality As a knight, Renning is known to be a peerless warrior and whose bravery was said to be unmatched. Besides his bravery, Renning was also known to be quite politically capable due to his royal heritage as the king’s younger brother. He was also extremely popular among the people. Though this popularity led to his nomination as the next king, he was also the one with the greatest sympathy for Elincia’s situation of being raised in a secluded villa. Despite his many ordeals through the series, the gallant figure he was known for had not changed after his recovery, being an inspiration for Elincia and those around her. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Boss Appearance *Chapter 26 Stats (Easy, Normal) ''*''Drops when defeated Hard Mode or higher ''*''Drops when defeated Battle Conversations *Default '''Bertram': ...Perissssh... ...Perissssh.... *Vs. Ike Bertram: ...Perissssh... Perissssh... Ike: So you're Bertram, are you? Sorry, but I can't perish right now. Bertram: ...Me... Kill... Ike: What? Bertram: Kill...me... ...KILL...M-ME... Ike: What's going on? Are you mad? Bertram: ...Gu, gu... GUAAAA! Ike: Ah!! *Vs. Elincia Bertram: ... ...Gu...guuoo... Elincia: ...Eeep... Bertram: ...Gu...oo...OOO... *Vs. Anyone else Bertram: ...I will eat...your ssssoul... Defeat Quote ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ○=Available　□=Available for selected Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |60% |10% |50% |40% |10% |70% |20% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Elincia: 10% Overall Possessing high base stats and an SS-Rank in Swords, Renning is a more than capable Gold Knight. However, compared to other Gold Knights that the player would have trained up to the point where Renning is recruited, he is simply outshined. Titania and Kieran would outdo him in Strength, while Makalov would outspeed him easily. For these reasons, it is recommended to take one of these over Renning, though he is not an awful choice and can hold his own. Epilogue *'Grim Cavalier''' (黒騎将 Kurokishō lit. Black Cavalry Commander) All Crimea rejoiced at Renning's return. He chose to forego the limelight, helping the queen to keep the peace. Etymology "Bertram" is the name of a warrior from Canto 28 of Dante Alighieri's Inferno. He is described as mad, explained by the feral potion, and serpent-like, which explains Renning's hissing when he is Bertram. Bertram is also a variation of the English name "Bartram," which means "glorious raven," likely referencing his black armor. Trivia * Renning's survival was overshadowed in the glossary, since his portrait wasn't darkened like the ones of the other characters who died prior the events of the game. Gallery File:Bertram.png|Artwork of Bertram from Path of Radiance. B12-041HN.png|Bertram as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FE9 Bertram Portrait.png‎|Bertram's portrait from Path of Radiance. File:renning portrait.jpg|Renning's unused portrait from Path of Radiance. File:Renning FE10.png|Renning's portrait from Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 Paladin (Bertram).png|Bertram's battle model as a Paladin in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Gold Knight (Renning).png|Renning's battle model as a Gold Knight in Radiant Dawn. Category:Playable characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters